


A Siren's Call

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Baker-Harry, M/M, Pining, Prostitute-Louis, Prostitution, Siren, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: Harry is a prisoner in his own mind. He became a prisoner when the man with a sinful ass and striking blue eyes strutted into his life. It’s a deadly game they play; Louis seduces his way into Harry’s bed and spends all night making Harry his own. If only. Louis is nothing but a siren.





	A Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is the third and final drabble I wrote. This one was definitely my most favorite short story to write! You shall see once, you read. I shall say no more because I don't want to spoil anything! Well, I'm sure the tags have but whatever! I did not proofread this, so if there's errors please forgive me.
> 
> Feel free to review and kudos as it makes me feel special lol. 
> 
> ENJOY!! And, as always, thank you for reading! :)

Harry is a prisoner in his own mind. He became a prisoner when the man with a sinful ass and striking blue eyes strutted into his life. It’s a deadly game they play; Louis seduces his way into Harry’s bed and spends all night making Harry his own. If only. Louis is nothing but a siren.

Harry’s eyes open to see parted lips and damp skin, beads of sweat trickling down Louis’ neck. His hips gyrate on top of Harry, ass clenching around Harry’s cock with every movement. Louis’ an expert; knows how to make Harry mindless in pleasure—knows hot tap into his soul. Louis was everything Harry wanted; everything he _needed._

Look at you,” Louis breathes, opening those electric blue eyes to glance down at the curly-haired lad. “So beautiful—look so angelic. Harry lets out a shuttered breath at Louis’ words, hands dropping to grip his hips as he plants his feet against the mattress and fucks up into him. Harry smirks when he pulls a strangled whimper from this beautiful man and continues his pace. “Could ride you for _days,_ ” Louis adds, bearing his neck to Harry who takes his chance and latches his lips to salty skin and marks him up.

Words as simple as the words Louis murmurs shouldn’t effect Harry the way they do. His cock throbs inside Louis and the man moans, hands scraping up Harry’s inked chest, blunt nails leaving angry lines in their wake. Louis bends down, lips hovering over Harry’s ear. “Your cock is so big. Always hits me _just_ right. Especially when I do this…” Louis re-positions himself on top of Harry and bounces on his cock, clenching his muscles with each downward thrust.

Harry’s close. He hardly lasts when he fucks Louis. It could be this intimate connection the two share or the electricity that sparks each time their lips connect. Either way, Harry is in love and he never wants to let Louis go.

Harry’s orgasm surprises him, balls drawing up and releasing inside the condom. A part of Harry wishes that he could feel skin on skin instead of the latex barrier. Harry has just enough time to see Louis’ face twist up in pleasure as he spills all over his chest before collapsing on top of Harry. Louis pants, the sound of heavy breathing being the only noise in the room as the two come down from their high.

Harry flings both arms around Louis’ torso, securing Louis’ body to his own. He enjoys the rapid heartbeat of this Adonis. The moment lasts all of five minutes before Louis presses a chaste kiss to Harry’s sternum and slowly slides off his body. Harry feels vulnerable now that he’s no longer inside Louis and pulls the thin sheet over his hips. Harry watches Louis shimmy into his crimson skinnies before he searches the room for his shirt.

Harry secretly wishes that Louis never finds it; that Louis will just say ‘fuck it’ and crawl back in bed. It’s wishful thinking, Harry knows this, but a man can hope. “It’s hanging off the chair,” Harry finally answers, breaking the silence. Louis smiles at Harry and fetches the fabric off the chair, slipping it over his body and letting it fall in a way that it exposes his prominent collarbones. 

“Can’t you stay a little longer, overnight even?” Harry pleads.

Louis sighs, checking over his appearance in the floor length mirror attached to the door. He slips on his leather boots and saunters over to Harry who’s rolled onto his back. He already knows the answer, it’s always the same one. Harry only hopes that one day the answer will change.

Louis hovers over harry, arms on either side of his body. Their eyes explore one another’s before Louis leans in and presses their lips together. “You wouldn’t be able to afford me if I stayed.”

Just like that, their moment is broken. Harry’s reverie of an apple-pie life with Louis is obliterated and he’s yanked back to reality. Louis’ eyes soften, realizing he’s hurt Harry. He strokes Harry’s cheek and smiles that smile that warms Harry’s insides.

“See you on the first?”

Harry nods and tosses the sheets over his naked body once more. “On the first.”

Louis nods and tips his invisible hot to Harry before he’s gone. An escort and a baker, playing a dangerous game; a game played on the first of every month that leaves Louis four hundred dollars richer and harry with a broken heart. Harry lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and stares at the ceiling. He’s got Stockholm Syndrome for Louis—Louis, the siren.


End file.
